The Triumph
by TessHardingEvans
Summary: After Departure/ Kivar Defeated


THE TRUIMPH  ****

TITLE: THE TRUIMPH 

AUTHOR: AlienAdele

E-MAIL: [adelesmith4@yahoo.com][1]

****

DISCLAIMER: Don't own them, further more you know the drill.

SUMMARY: After The Departure; Kivar defeated

CATEGORY: MAX/TESS

RATINING: PG 13

AUTHOR'S NOTE: To all the Rebel Alliancers, this one is for you 

++++++++++++++++

As the Granilith left the cave Tess looked outside the window. She could see Max and the others looking up at the disappearing ship. She wished that none of this had happened, but it was too late to turn back the hands of time. She knew that Nasedo would be pissed, if he knew that she didn't kept the entire agreement, but it wasn't her fault that things didn't go as planned. Her heart felt heavy and she knew what the problem was. She misses Max and now she had to face Kivar all on her own. Suddenly the ship warned her that Antar was in sight. What would she encounter there?

ANTAR

Kivar looked at the remaining remnants of the rebels, he knew that there was an uprising in sight. He was still busy with the war strategy when he got the news,

"Sir, an unidentified space craft entered our air-space"

"Show me" Kivar ordered

The vid-com flickered on and the ship came into view. Kivar stared at it and screamed,

"It's not just any space ship. It's the Granilith!"

The corporal looked at his leader and asked,

"What do you want us to do?"

"Go there and capture whom ever is in there!"

"Yes, sir" the corporal saluted and left

"Damn, just when we thought we had the planet they have to wreck it!" he screamed

The Granilith came to a halt and with anticipation Tess left the machine. She knew that she had to go into hiding before Kivar finds her, she looked at the scene in front of her and saw devastation. As she looked at it she started to cry, Kivar and Nasedo destroyed everything she ever wanted or had. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a voice,

"Stop right there!" the officer bellowed.

He came into view and for the first time she knew her life was over, slowly she lifted her hands and surrendered. It's no use to fight now. They dragged her to Kivar, as she stood in front of her nemesis she knew that soon he would find out that she was pregnant,

"Ava dear. Where's the others?"

"They decided to stay on Earth"

"I hope you did what your protector ordered you"

tess looked down and with a shock she saw that the atmospheric changes made her stomach bulging and it showed her pregnancy

"Good"

He looked at the guards and said,

"Take her to the birthing room and don't let her escape"

"Yes sir: the guard said and saluted

One of the officers looked at her and with force he dragged her to the room. Tess knew that this would be the end of the road for her is she doesn't fight. She decided to wait until her son was born before she strike

As she lay there in the bed waiting for that fateful day she started to think back to the day when her life was changed forever,

"I wish it couldn't have happened," she thought

Suddenly the warning came; it's time for her son to enter the world. She was scared for him; she didn't know what to do. Slowly the tears came as the pain increased. Every emotion that was suppressed by her love for Max surfaced, how could she let him walk over her? She asked the stars. Her son came into the world with no one there to assist the birth. Actually it's a good thing, because they can't take him away from her. She took her son in her arms and whispered,

"Shh, Zan. Mommy's going to take you away from here"

It was as if her son understood and with wide eyes he looked at her. She went out of the building and took an interstellar cruise ship. As she left the atmosphere she was petrified for what Max might do to her.

EARTH

Three years has passed since the day Tess left for Antar. Isabel could still not get over the death of Alex and she was sent to a mental hospital. Maria and Michael were married and had a beautiful baby daughter, as for Max and Liz, well they married too, but their marriage was stormy and ended in an ugly divorce. Liz cheated on Max with Kyle and Max couldn't get over Tess as what he thought he could. He looked at the disappearing car with Kyle and Liz in it. All he could think of was the unhappy time he had with her. Max decided that the only thing he could do now was to go to the desert where he could think. He packed his camping gear and drove into the desert. As he came closer and closer the more distant he became. It was as if he was entering a dream state. Trying to remember Tess before she departure from his life.

SANTA MONICA

Isabel just had her weekly visit to group therapy. She went into her room and fell onto her bed exhausted, as she drifted off to sleep she began to dream,

"Isabel it's time to face them again"

"Who are you?"

"I'm your sub-conscience. Isabel, you have mourn long enough and it's time for you to lay Alex to rest"

"I can't. I still feel him here in my presence"

"You will always feel him, but you have to forgive Tess for what she did to you"

Isabel looked teary eyes at herself and said,

"I'll try, but it won't be easy"

Slowly the figure disappeared and Isabel woke up. It was as if a weight has been lifted from her and for the first time in three years, she was free from grieve. She went to her therapist and said,

"Dr Jenkins, I feel it's time for me to return home"

"Miss Evans are you sure about that?"

"Yes, sir. Last night I had a revelation and in it I felt it was time to forgive myself and left my heart heal itself"

"Do you have a place to go too?"

"Yes, I decided that I want to go and stay with my brother and his wife"  
"Here's the phone call him and I'll draw the papers up"  
Isabel took the phone and dialed the number, after a while she got an answer,

"Evans residence"

"Max is that you?"

"Yes, Is. How are you?"  
"Fine, I'm being discharged"

"What happened?"  
She told him about the peaceful feeling she had in her heart and that she forgave Tess.

"Is, I just want to tell you that I'm divorced"  
"What happened. I thought you were happy"

"I'll tell you when you get home"

"Sure thing"

The doctor gave her the papers and she sighed

SPACE

Tess looked at the different galaxies that came into view. Her life was changed and she faced the reality of being ridiculed once again. She placed Zan 2 into Delta Sleep knowing that his frail body wouldn't make it if he didn't have the protective pod around him. She saw how his body started to develop and she stayed young. Maybe if Antarians returned home their metabolic rate changes and eternal youth was declared,

"Max, why did you break my heart?" she said, but she already knew the answer

It was all Nasedo's doing. Suddenly the alarm went off and she saw that Earth was nearby. Again the alarm sound and this time it was that of her son's pod, it was time for him to come out of Delta Sleep. As she stood nearby she saw his eyelids flickered open'

"Welcome Zan"

"Hello, mom. Where are we going?"

"We are going to Earth to look for your father and the others before it's too late"

"Too late for what?" he asked

She told him about their history and that Kivar wanted them dead,

"So you see Zan we have to warn them"

Both of them walked over to the window and looked at the stars. The alarms sounded and Tess knew that Earth was in view,

"It's time" she whispered

They descended onto the Earth and when Tess looked closer she saw the pod-chamber.

EVANS HOUSE

Max looked at his sister and saw a remarkable change in her attitude,

"Isabel, do you really think that you've moved on?"

"Yes, I am"

"So, do you think we will ever see her again?"

"I hope so, I want to tell her that I forgave her for killing Alex"

Max was still talking to Isabel when he heard a knock on the door, as he opened the door he saw her standing there with a stranger next to her,

"Hello. Max can we come in?"

"Certainly"

They went into the house and for the first time in years Tess felt welcome in the house.

"Hello, Isabel" Tess said

"Hi, Tess. Who is that young man standing next to you?"  
"Oh, I'm sorry I nearly forgot to introduce Max and my son Zan"

When Max looked at the young man he saw the remarkable resemblance to himself, 

"What happened? I thought you were on Kivar's side"

"No, I never wanted it and you knew that"

She told them how Kivar treated her and that she and their son escaped. Tess looked at Max and asked,

"Where's Liz?"

"We are divorced"

"What happened. I thought you told me that she was your soul-mate?"

"That was just the problem. After you left we got married and everything was fine, but a year ago I noticed that she was cheating on me and I divorced her"

Suddenly Zan looked at his mother and said,

"Mother it has begun"

"What is he talking about?" Max asked

"Well, his power is ESP and he just felt Kivar's hatred and that he was on Earth to destroy us. Oh, by the way where's Michael and Maria?"

"They are in Boston, but I could contact them"

"Please do, we will need him now that the was has begun"

Max took his cell-phone and dialed Michael's number. When Michael answered Max told him everything and that he might be needed. As he placed the phone back in his pocket he turned towards Tess and said,

"The day you left it changed me. I thought I could trust Liz and that we might have a future together, but I was wrong. She stepped onto my heart and left it broken. I then started to realize that Nasedo might have deceived you into doing what you did"

Tess looked at Max and said,

"I never stopped loving you"

She went over to him and for the first time in years they kissed.

DESERT

Kivar looked at the peacefulness of the planet and grimaced,

"I hate peace"

He decided to wait before striking. As he walked into the desert he could feel Tess nearby and he knew that if Tess was there, her son would be there too and now the war can begin. He looked at the remaining Skins and said,

"The time has begun to destroy them"

The group cheered and moved towards the small town.

EVANS HOUSE

Max and Tess were talking about their future when the doorbell rang. Isabel went towards the door and opened it,

"Hi, Michael, Maria. Come in"

They walked towards the living room and when Michael saw Tess he stopped,

"Why's she here?"

Tess looked at Michael and said,

"We've returned because it was for the better"

It was then and there that Michael saw their son. He knew that something was up when Tess came. He looked at Max and asked,

"Have you heard from Liz?"

"No, and I don't care if I ever see her again"  
suddenly Zan looked at his mother and said,

"Mother Kivar's calling you"

Tess looked at Max and told him that she and their son was the only ones who can destroy Kivar now. They had the power and it was the only way.

"Tess if you felt like it's the only way to go then go, but remember that I'm with you"

"Thank you" she said and told Zan to come

As they walked into the desert Tess told him that this might be the only way to go. Suddenly Tess saw him,

"Ava, why have you defied me?"

"I didn't defy you. My eyes just opened"

Kivar looked at the young Zan and said,

"You have so much potential to be with them"

"Kivar, you might not be surprised to know that I could never stand with you!"

Tess looked at her son and then back at Kivar,

"Kivar, you are not welcome here!" she shouted

As she turned around Kivar lifted his hand and was about to kill Tess when Zan felt it. Slowly he turned back and raised his hand. A bolt of white light escaped from his hand and hit Kivar smack in the middle of his chest. Kivar didn't have a chance to escape the light when it hit him. The force of the blow was so severe that it destroyed him

Tess looked with amazement at her son and said,

"The war is over. You were the only one strong enough to destroy Kivar that's why Kivar wanted you in his power"

"Mom, I never told you this, but I felt your pain when you were pregnant with me"

"How's that possible?" she asked

"Well, I was the first one to be conceived on an alien world and when you returned to Antar I was getting stronger"

"Thank you for helping me and the others"

She hugged her son and returned home. Max was standing outside the house when they returned.

"What happened?" Max asked

"Quiver's dead" was all Tess could say.

"Good!" he screamed

They went inside and told the others. Michael and Isabel was relieved to hear the news and Isabel asked Tess,

"Can we ever return to Antar?"

"There is a way, but it is dangerous"  
"How?"

"Well, the Granilith must be realigned and it needs some of the royal four's powers"

They decided to contribute to the mission. The mission date was set for the next day. Max told Isabel and Michael that he was to stay with his wife and that is why he has to return to Antar. Isabel told them that she needs a new life that's why she's going. Michael looked at Tess and asked,

"Could Maria and my daughter survive there?"

"Yes"

"Then we go too"

They took the Granilith and returned victoriously to Antar. Liz would never know what happened.

~END~

   [1]: mailto:adelesmith4@yahoo.com



End file.
